Sebuah Lamaran
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: AU/Sebuah pertanyaan singkat, Rukia berikan untuk Ulquiorra. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menuntut akan keseriusan pemuda itu terhadapnya./"Kapan kamu melamarku?"/—mind to RnR?


**#**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**S**e**b**u**a**h **L**a**m**a**r**a**n** o**l**e**h **C**l**a**r**e**t**t**e **Y**u**r**i**s**a**

_AU, OOC, Ide Gaje, Cerita Abal, Alur Berantakan, Pendek_

**.**

**#**

"Kapan kamu melamarku?"

Aku yakin pertanyaanku terdengar menuntut. Lagipula aku merasa maklum karena hubungan kami sudah hampir memasuki tahun ke Lima. Tidak ada salahnya bukan, kalau aku memintanya untuk melamarku. Selain itu aku percaya, dia adalah pemuda yang cocok untukku.

"Bersabarlah, _Onna_," ia menyahut.

Sumpah, aku ingin marah. Dari dulu yang bisa dia katakan hanya kalimat itu—bersabarlah, _Onna_. Memangnya aku harus bersabar sampai kapan? Sampai aku tua nanti? Sampai orang-orang menjulukiku perawan tua?

"Kapan, Ulquiorra? Aku butuh kepastian."

Ia diam. Pemuda itu lebih memilih menyeruput minuman yang dipesannya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali, hal yang membuat dadaku semakin terisi oleh perasaan kesal.

"Nanti, Rukia. Kalau aku sudah menemukan waktu yang tepat."

"Kapan waktu yang tepat itu?" suaraku terdengar frustasi, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Kembali, Ulquiorra diam. Tidak menjawab. Karena kesal, kuputuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu di sana. Bodo amat, aku tidak peduli, rutukku dalam hati. Dia yang lebih dulu membuatku geram. Salahnya sendiri, hingga akhirnya aku meninggalkannya.

Langkah kakiku semakin lebar saat aku menyadari Ulquiorra berjalan mengikutiku. Walau masih merasa kesal, aku merasakan suatu hal yang aneh. Dia tidak berlari untuk mengejarku dan orang-orang sepanjang jalan yang kulewati menatapku dengan pandangan penuh arti. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan diriku?

Mendadak, aku merasakan seseorang menggenggam jemari tanganku. Kudapati Ulquiorra sebagai pelakunya, hal yang jelas-jelas saja membuat emosiku kembali nyaris meledak.

"Mau apa lagi?"

Dia diam.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau menikah denganku, cukup katakan saja supaya aku tidak lagi berharap padamu."

Masih diam.

"Jawab, Ulquiorra! Kalau kau masih diam, aku lebih baik pergi."

Melihat tak ada respon, aku berusaha untuk melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku. Hanya saja, sulit sekali rasanya. Seolah kedua tangan kami terikat hingga terasa sukar untuk dilepaskan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Rukia."

Ucapannya membuat gerakanku berhenti. Violetku menjelajah dan mendapati iris hijaunya tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sangat intens. Tatapan yang nyaris tidak pernah kudapati dalam dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Kini ganti jutru aku yang terdiam.

"Sampai kapanpun, Rukia. Walau kau meminta bahkan merengek sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia, dan kau hanya akan menjadi milikku."

Aku tercengang, tidak bisa menemukan suaraku.

Mataku semakin membulat saat beberapa orang—yang sebelumnya berada di sekitar kami—membawa sebuah balon di tangan mereka masing-masing dan mengelilingi kami. Salah seorang bocah perempuan diantara mereka mendekati Ulquiorra sebelum menyerahkan sebuah balon berwarna merah hati yang semula dipegangnya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali sampai aku nyaris tidak bisa mengatakan apakah ia benar-benar tersenyum atau tidak. Hanya saja, hal berikutnya yang ia lakukan membuatku kembali tercengang seutuhnya.

Di sana, di ujung tali balon yang ia pegang tersebut, terdapat sebuah cincin. Cincin itu diikat di ujung tali balon yang ia genggam. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ia bersiap melamarku. Bersiap mewujudkan keinginanku.

"Rukia," ia memanggil namaku sebelum melanjutkan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya, kalimat yang selama ini selalu kutunggu darinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. "Maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

.

Huwaaaaa, abal banget iya saya tau kok. Pendek pulaaaa. Maafkan saya, _minna. Hontou ni gomenasai _-.-v maafkan untuk kegajeannya, keanehannya. Maafkan saya ya. Hiks :')

Rukia ga jawab, nih _guys_. Tapi saya yakin, kalian pasti tahu jawabannya apaan. Udah pasti iya 'kan jawabannya :)

Hehe, ide Ulqui ngelamar Rukia itu secara mendadak memenuhi otak saya. Cuman saya bingung, gimana ya cara ngelamar yang 'beda'. Maklumlah, saya 'kan belom pernah dilamar orang hehehe :p. Nah, tiba-tiba ide itu nongol di otak saya. Saya inget video klipnya SuJu yang _No Other_ pas bagian Yesung-_oppa_ ngasih balon yang diiketin cincin buat ceweknya. Aih, saya merasa _so sweet _sekaleee. Yaudah, saya pake deh idenya itu :p

Hihi, maaf ya kalo hasilnya malah luar biasa anehbingaje gini. Yaaaah, saya minta masukan aja deh dari kawan semua tentang tanggapan kalian mengenai fict saya ini. Saya tunggu di kotak _review_ yaaaa. Terima kasih :D


End file.
